Kartki
by Filigranka
Summary: Marlene na zajęciach robi kartki świąteczne, jedną ładniejszą od drugiej. Dla wszystkich swoich bliskich. Fik z kolei dla Nami w ramach Mikołajek.


Tak, wiem, to właściwie miało być, wedle Twojego życzenia, coś chyba innego, ale tak jakoś wyszło i nie chciało mnie puścić, i wena... No, wicie, rozumicie, towarzyszko. Jest Marlene, w każdym razie, chociaż Barreta pewnie za mało. I narracja nie na nim skupiona. Ale z ręką na sercu: próbowałam i nic, zupełnie nic choćby w miarę znośnego bliżej prompta nie szło.

Mam nadzieję, że mimo wszystko Ci się spodoba. Chociaż trochę.

(nie ma to jak szantaż emocjonalny)

* * *

_Dla Nami_. _Na_, _cóż za zaskoczenie_, _Mikołajki_. ; - )

**Kartki Marlene**

* * *

Dzieci w szkole robiły kartki świąteczne. „Dla kogo tylko chcecie, skarby, może być dla waszej ulubionej postaci z filmu czy gry, czy książki" powiedziała pani z uśmiechem (za uśmiechem czaił się żal – bo temat w dzienniku nadal był ten sam „robienie kartek dla rodziców"). Marlene wycinała, kleiła, malowała, tworzyła kolaże, całkowicie pochłonięta. Nie starczyło jej czasu na lekcji, dla tylu osób chciała zrobić laurki, jednak pani pozwoliła dziewczynce wziąć materiały do domu. To dobrze, uznała mała, będzie miała pod ręką słownik ortograficzny – nadal nie była pewna pisowni większości słów, a kartki powinny być idealne, prawda?

**I**. **Rodzice**

Pierwsza kartka była dla rodziców. Nie pamiętała ich ani trochę, ale papa często o nich opowiadał, podkreślając, że bardzo ją kochali, więc dziewczynka starała się zawsze wymieniać ich na pierwszym miejscu, jakby ten zaszczyt miał wynagrodzić to, że zna ich tylko z opowieści i nie umie specjalnie kochać. Teraz wrzuciła na kartkę tyle ozdób, ile tylko się dało. Brokat, wstążki, kolorowe piórka, koronki, naklejki: gwiazdki, zwierzątka, domki, drzewa. Czerwony brystol aż zamókł od kleju, ale pani powiedziała, że go wysuszy na grzejniku, a potem położy między stronami encyklopedii, żeby się trochę wyprostował.

To była jedyna kartka bez tekstu. Marlene nie wiedziała, co miałaby napisać tym obcym ludziom, dlatego narysowała na środku siebie i podpisała się, stawiając każdą literę innym kolorem. Po namyśle dorzuciła kilka zasuszonych kwiatków, listków, gałązek, drogich, jak w Edge'u wszystko, co roślinne. Najdroższe rzeczy, żeby wiedzieli – myśleli – że ich kocha. Strony nie chciały się zamknąć, ale pani powiedziała, że nie szkodzi.

**II**. **Barret**

Papa był daleko, ale miał przyjechać na Święta, a poza tym Tifa mówiła, że nie należy go martwić, więc Marlene nic nie napisała o tym, że bardzo za nim tęskni i wolałaby, żeby został w Edge'u dłużej niż te świąteczne dwa tygodnie ani o tym, że wolała już chyba tamte dawne lata w barze, bo owszem, to były slumsy i Planeta była nieszczęśliwa, ale wtedy przynajmniej częściej byli razem. Napisała, że jest szczęśliwa, że Cloud czyta im wieczorami, kiedy jest w domu, że ostatnio w radiu leci słuchowisko o piratach, które jest super i teraz bawią się z Denzelem tylko w piratów, bo piraci są najlepsi, że czytanie i pisanie idzie jej coraz lepiej, że w ostatnim dyktandzie zrobiła tylko jeden błąd, że Tifa kłóci się wujkami od ShinRy, ale nie na serio, więc niech papa się nie martwi.

Wybrała niebieski brystol, bo niebieski to ładny kolor i kojarzył się jej z tym czystym światem, o którym tyle razy rozmawiali dorośli, o który papa podobno walczył. Kiedy napisała już o tym, co się działo, nie zostało w środku ani na ostatniej stronie miejsca na ozdoby, przykleiła więc wszystkie na pierwszą. Pani podpowiedziała, żeby skomponowała je jakoś, dziewczynka narysowała więc półeczki, na których przyczepiła starannie przycięte w kwadraty strzępki materiałów, kolorowe, błyszczące papiery i folię, która odbijała rzeczy jak lustro w lunaparku, śmiesznie wykrzywione. „Prezenty dla papy" obwieściła na górze wielkimi, drukowanym literami.

**III**. **Tifa i Cloud**

Marlene wahała się, co napisać na kartce dla wujka Clouda i cioci Tify – oni przecież byli na miejscu, więc wszystko wiedzieli. Przepisała jedne z życzeń, zaproponowanych przez panią, ale zajęły one ledwie pół strony, chociaż stawiała litery olbrzymie jak smoki. Dopisała w końcu tylko, że bardzo ich kocha, „bardzo" tyle razy, że zajęło miejsce do końca strony. Na ostatniej dodała milion serduszek, rysowanych, malowanych, wycinanych z materiału i kartek, wysypanych brokatem, zrobionych ze splecionych wstążek, z odpowiednio dobranych kamyczków, nawet kilka ulepionych z plasteliny. Na okładce kartki wycięła z kolei jedno, wielkie serce, tak, że tekst był w nim widoczny i dokleiła koronkę, która miała być jakby firanką, furtką do sekretu – to podpowiedziała jej pani. Dziewczynce bardzo się spodobało, mogła dmuchać na materiał i patrzeć, jak się podnosi, odsłaniając te kilkanaście „bardzo", ale nie mówiąc, co właściwie bardzo, bo „kocham" ukryto na dole kartki. Wycinanka tylko budziła ciekawość, nie zdradzała tajemnicy, bo tajemnica była tylko dla adresata – Marlene była naprawdę dumna, że razem z panią wpadły na taki pomysł.

Dla wujka i cioci kartka była jedna, wspólna, bo gdyby były dwie, to wujek Cloud mógłby wziąć swoją i pojechać, a tak będzie musiał wrócić, przynajmniej na święta.

**IV**.** Denzel**

Denzel, wiedziała, też robił kartki. Co oznaczało, że jej musi być koniecznie lepsza, ładniejsza i w ogóle. Nie, żeby było to trudne: chłopcy nie mieli ani trochę wyczucia ładności, zwykle wybierali jakieś zimne kolory i od własnoręcznie zrobionych ozdób woleli te fabryczne naklejki oraz wpisany tekst. Denzel, który uwielbiał się w domu popisywać, jak to on doskonale nie pisze, na pewno nie poświęci wiele uwagi stronie plastycznej.

Ale był poza tym kochany i, kiedy bawili się razem w piratów, pozwalał jej być dzielną morską rozbójniczką, samemu zadowalając się rolą złego admirała. Dziewczynka postarała się więc zrobić superhiperekstrapiracką kartkę. Narysowała kadłub statku i mewy, i słońce, z włóczki zrobiła wodę, z materiału żagle, z wykałaczek maszt. W środku wpisała tekst pirackiej piosenki, zapamiętany z radia – pani pomogła jej z trudniejszymi słowami – a stronę obok wysypała piaskiem, do którego kredkami dorysowała palmę. Dokleiła też na chybił trafił kilkanaście świecidełek: miały symbolizować skarb, którego poszukiwali wszyscy bohaterowie słuchowiska. Z tyłu zrobiła mapkę baru z zaznaczonym miejscem, gdzie ukryje dla Denzela prezent, paczkę cukierków, na które „zarobiła", pomagając Tife w sprzątaniu.

**V**. **Vincent**

Wujek Vincent nie odbierał od niej ostatnio telefonów, co było trochę denerwujące – chętnie by mu to wypomniała, ale pani twierdziła, że w kartkach pisze się tylko o dobrych uczuciach. Cóż, fakt, że wujek w ogóle wreszcie kupił sobie telefon był dobry, to w końcu totalny obciach, nie mieć komórki; o tym Marlene mogła napisać. Oraz o tym, że tak poza tym wujek nie jest ani trochę obciachowy, żeby nie zrobiło mu się przykro – przeciwnie, jest super, z tym swoim czerwonym płaszczem, pod którym można się schować, i długimi włosami, które można traktować prawie jak kurtynę albo gałęzie wierzby płaczącej, czyli przebiegać między nimi i czuć, jak zabawnie łaskoczą cię w twarz. I ma taką dłoń, jak papa, co jest jeszcze bardziej superanckie, bo wiadomo, że papa jest najlepszy ze wszystkich (poza Tifą, bo Tifa jest najlepszą kobietą).

Dorysowała też dziewczynkę, dziwnie przypominającą ją samą, która trzyma przy uchu telefon i tupie nogą, bo się nie może dodzwonić. Miała nadzieję, że wujek pojmie aluzję. Dobre uczucia dobrymi uczuciami, irytacja irytacją.

**VI**. **Aerith**

Najpierw chciała doczepić kwiatki albo przynajmniej je narysować, jednak potem uznała, że kto jak kto, ale ciocia Aerith na pewno ma przy sobie znacznie lepsze, prawdziwsze kwiatki, gdziekolwiek teraz jest. Narysowała więc po prostu siebie i całą rodzinę – Denzela, papę, ciocie i wujków, wszystkich razem, uśmiechniętych, szczęśliwych. Napisała, co robią, że papa podróżuje, pomagając innym, ciocia Tifa prowadzi bar, wujek Cloud rozwozi paczki oraz listy, wujek Vincent co chwila gdzieś znika i nie odbiera wtedy telefonów, Yuffie wróciła do Wutai i rządzi jak prawdziwa księżniczka, a Cid buduje samoloty oraz rakiety, żeby polecieć w kosmos (doczepiła kilka naklejek-gwiazdek wokół jego głowy), Dokleiła też różową wstążkę i dopisała, że wszyscy cały czas takie noszą, żeby ciocia wiedziała, że o niej pamiętają – chociaż wujek Cloud twierdził, że ona i tak o tym doskonale wie, że wie o wszystkim. To wydało się dziewczynce trochę podejrzane: skoro ktoś wie wszystko, to z pewnością pewne drobne sprawy życia codziennego mu umykają, trudno oczekiwać, żeby tak samo pamiętał o wszystkim, przecież na świecie tyle się dzieje! Marlene, na przykład, co chwilę o czymś zapominała, o zmyciu naczyń, o tym, przez jakie „h" pisze się „ behemot", o zadaniach domowych.

Pomyślała, że zostawi kartkę w kościele, a wtedy ciocia na pewno ją zobaczy i na pewno będzie pamiętać. Poza tym, nawet jeśli się wie, że ktoś cię kocha, to zawsze miło, jeżeli ci to jeszcze raz i jeszcze raz powtórzy, prawda?

**VII**. **Wujkowie od ShinRy**

Wujkowie od ShinRy – i ciocia – też zasługiwali na kartkę. Bawili się z dzieciakami, pozwalali oglądać i dotykać broni (chociaż zawsze najpierw wyjmowali magazynek) a pistolety były ekstra: w końcu używali ich piraci w słuchowisku. Poza tym, byli wyluzowani i tacy, tacy... fajni. Ludzie na ulicy ustępowali im z drogi i spuszczali wzrok, więc Marlene czuła się śmiesznie wyróżniona, chodząc z nimi na lody albo gdziekolwiek indziej, a to było przyjemnie uczucie – chodzili też razem do innych kawiarni niż dziewczynka z bliskimi. Do takich, gdzie wszyscy mówili do niej „młoda damo", sztućce oraz talerze były ładniejsze, obsługa pod krawatem. To wszystko też było bardzo, bardzo przyjemne.

No i uratowali ją kiedyś w szkole, jak powiedziała na lekcji, że ShinRa zabijała ludzi. Pani była zła i chciała wzywać ciocię Tifę. Ale, jak Marlene opowiedziała wujkowi Reno, że ma problem, to on poszedł do pani i powiedział, że mają teraz demokrację i mogą mieć dowolne poglądy, że wolność słowa, i tak śmiesznie przeciągał wyrazy, „jaaasssne", i pani strasznie zbladła, aż dziewczynce zrobiło się jej szkoda, ale „demokracja" i „wolność słowa" z kolei brzmiało tak ładnie, jak sen – no i pani nie zawołała cioci Tify, za to była potem miła, ale pani zawsze właściwie była dla każdego miła.

To wszystko było wszakże sekretem, a Marlene umiała dotrzymywać tajemnic – o, to umiała doskonale, czy kiedykolwiek powiedziała komukolwiek, że na tyłach baru robią bomby? Napisała więc tylko, że wujkowie – i ciocia – są super, po czym narysowała rzędy czarnych garniturów, dokleiła wyciętą z gazety choinkę oraz kolaż przedmiotów z różnych czasopism, który miał symbolizować górę prezentów: auta, biżuterię, pieniądze, butelki alkoholu, co tam dorośli lubią.


End file.
